I Hate Everything About You
by SakineSamus
Summary: You did it out of greed," she spat, believing he only kissed her to humiliate and take the win. "No, I did it out of... Love." oneshot


"Good luck, Samus," the Hylian with chocolate brown hair encouraged. She had a flowing purple and white dress on with a comforting smile plastered on her face. Other friends next to her were Red, a teenager with a red and white cap who controls Pokemon during battles, and a small Hocotan creature, Olimar along with several of his Pikmin.

"I don't need it," Samus retorted, her voice wavering from determination and hatred as she stroked her gold hair.

"You do need it," Red inputted, "your opponent is really fast and pretty strong."

"I'll beat him," the bounty hunter's eyes squinted as she wrinkled her nose.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cradled in Red's arms shouted with concern. Knowing she couldn't possibly snap back at the little electric rodent, she patted its head in reassurance.

"Here comes your opponent," Olimar flicked his finger to the direction of the figure, his adorable little Pikmin imitating him as well.

His image became clearer when he came closer. He had blue spiky hair, white gloves and wristbands, abnormally large shoes, and a button black nose that stuck out a bit.

"Hey Sammy," he crossed his arms and winked. This irritated the blonde clenched her fists.

"Don't call me Sammy," she barked, glaring at him with sheer annoyance. When she discovered she would be battling him that day, she was pretty much joyful. This guy annoyed her to no end, and she was glad to deflate his ego.

"If you insist, _Sam_," he sighed, enjoying his daily routine of picking on her. He liked messing around with her, because out of all the girls in the mansion, her expression was the funniest. Seeing the supposedly strong, serious bounty hunter become furious and exasperated was a treat. It never failed to amuse him.

"Don't call me that," she barked again.

"But Sam sounds like a guy name, perfect for you," he gave her that awful smirk. Her instinct was to run towards him and rip him to shreds, but she knew better. He wanted to rattle her, so she would lose concentration, and she was sure she wouldn't stoop down to his level.

"Sonic, aren't you being a little too mean?" Zelda inquired, her fingers touching her chin in thought.

"Well, see you soon, Samus," totally ignoring what Zelda had said, he wagged his finger, his trademark gesture, and then left. Samus scowled and crossed her arms.

"I can't wait to tear him apart," she muttered while glowering at his distant figure.

"Samus, calm down, he's not too bad," all of a sudden the elf sides with the hedgehog.

"I thought you were on my side," Samus turned to her defensively.

"Actually, Samus, you sorta set yourself up with this guy," Red began, calculating the many times Sonic had pestered her, "I think he likes teasing you since you get annoyed easily."

"What!?" Samus cried furiously. She hated how this stupid hedgehog got away with anything. Now even her friends are starting to doubt her victim role, and began to think she started everything.

"Samus and Sonic, please report to the entrances of the arena," Master Hand bellowed through the loud speakers, penetrating their thoughts. Without a goodbye, Samus stormed off, leaving her friends behind as they left to join the crowd surrounding the place the fight occurred.

Lazily, Samus swung her plasma whip around, resting her long leg on the wall in front of her. The passage way of the entrance was narrow, which allowed her to do so. Her mind was mixed with all sorts of possible strategies she could perform. After all, Sonic was extremely fast, and she needed to be able to catch up to him.

She decided not to wear her bulky orange armour, because it would slow her down, and the Zero Suit form was faster and stronger. Automatically, the double doors near her opened, the light blinding the athletic woman.

"Here I go," she mumbled to herself and exited. She could see the blue opponent opposite of her bounce around in a ball, which made the Sonic fans in the crowd go crazy.

The bounty hunter looked left to right, spotting a gigantic banner of her picture and a catchy slogan written in bright red. There were even some female cosplayers, too. Then she looked at different crowd and realized that the large mass near the Samus fans were Sonic fans. His fans spawned almost the entire crowd, which she begun to realize he had even more fans than her. This infuriated her. How come he always appeared better than her?

However, there was a good side to this. At least she had more motivation to kill him. If only Brawl actually let you kill people, than she would happily wipe Sonic off of the face of this planet.

After several rounds of bouncing around, Sonic landed perfectly on the ground which shattered the ground a bit. He got up without breaking a sweat with his silly grin.

"Ready, Samus?" he sneered and formed his annoying signature gesture once more.

"Let's settle this fair and square," Samus roared, flipping her whip out intimidatingly.

"Think you can catch up?" he teased.

"No, I _can_ catch up," Samus countered. The battlefield was the same one Mario and Kirby had fought in the beginning of the tournament. Everyone who fought one-on-one battled at this arena. It was indeed small, but it seemed more appropriate.

Once the announcer began the match, Samus shot her pistol, but Sonic had swiftly dodged it, then hurled himself towards Samus. Barely she blocked it just in time, but backed up a bit from force. She hurled her whip towards him, but he jumped, aiming to land on the back of her. This time, Samus swung her whip upwards, to smack him, but with the help of his springer, he hopped even higher to avoid the attack, and then landed behind her.

"Come on, step it up!" he taunted while doing a flare. This frustrated the blonde even more, thus her speed increased as she was finally able to slam him. He recieved a small burn on his glove that penetrated a little through it. However, relief engulfed her a little too much when she hit him that she wasn't prepared for his next attack.

He charged his fist and then dug it into her stomach, which hurled her onto the floor. The match gave them a higher damage percentage, meaning they were more likely to fly off. Samus got up on her feet.

Meanwhile, her friends were watching her from afar. They had conviently found seats that all of them could sit on. This time, Zelda was holding Pikachu, while Olimar adorably held his popcorn in front of him, barely the bucket covering his vision.

"I hope Samus wins this," Zelda slanted her lips to the side in concerns. The Hylian knew Sonic was a tough fighter and very tricky. She was hoping Samus wouldn't lose herself to her hatred towards him.

"Samus is very strong, and she was one of the first people to enter the tournament a few years ago," Red commented while eying the beautiful blonde.

"She's really pretty, too," he randomly said and smiled a little. Zelda frowned at his immediate comment enviously.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Olimar looked up in concern, seeing her sharp eyes turn unhappy.

"N-nothing," she stammered, hoping he wouldn't bother to pester her even more.

"Zelda, is it because I called her pretty?" Red smirked while looking at the princess who was in dismay.

"No," she spoke so sternly and looked away, blushing madly. He decided not to turn into another 'Sonic' and continued to watch Samus from afar.

Sonic had just tackled her in his spherical shape, knocking her near the edge of the cliff. Defensively, the bounty hunter kicked him right in the stomach, which made him topple over backwards. He lifted himself up from the aching attack, still smirking.

"You're pretty good," he complimented to a certain level only Samus could hear. Before Samus could say anything else, "but not good enough to beat me," he flipped up and tried to stomp on her, but she tumbled away. Recovering from his move, he ran and grabbed her, kicked her several times, and then tossed her near the edge again.

When Sonic scurried towards her to deliver another blow, Samus jumped over him, mimicking his other strategy, but to only recieve a pair of hard shoes knocking her in the side of her stomach. She landed behind him, but not exactly the most graceful way as he did before her.

This time his mouth slanted to the side, and he shifted his index finger left to right, as if saying, 'don't copy me.' Samus bolted towards him and tried to slam him off the cliff, but he dodged it once more. When she was near the edge once more, Sonic grabbed her and the most surprising, random moment occurred at this moment.

Before the bounty hunter could react, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. The crowd gasped in pure shock. Samus could feel the warmth reach her cheeks when the people laughed and cried 'aww'. What did she do to deserve the embarrassment?

"Oh my God, he kissed me," her thoughts raced, not even noticing that Sonic had just shoved her off the cliff. Realizing what state she was in, she blinked several times and threw her whip upwards in hopes of touching the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately, she failed, only a few inches close to it, and pummeled to her defeat.

"Winner is, Sonic!" the announcer's voice boomed as the crowd cheered, Sonic winked and made a thumbs-up gesture, and some Samus fans politely clapped. Her fans weren't too disappointed about her losing, since they were too mesmerised by the kiss Sonic and Samus shared.

The embarrassed woman rushed through the exit, avoiding her friends and other Smashers in the mansion. For sure they would tease her and start calling him and her a couple.

Samus never thought of Sonic as a possible bachelor for her, simply because he was an irritation and animal. She was incredibly confused at this moment, and angry. In the beginning, she thought that the hedgehog might have had feelings for her, but then there was another thought.

As a part of her cynical nature, she assumed he had only kissed her to surprise her, to take the win while her mind would be clouded in confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed at his cruelty, how could he puzzle her with these mixed feelings? This wasn't his usual constant badgering ways, this was just flat-out mean.

Her fists clenched as she walked stiffly down the hallway, not even looking at the other Smashers passing by. Some of them looked like they wanted to have a chat with her about the fight, but decided not to bother her when her footsteps were extremely loud.

"Samus," a voice piped in front of her, she looked up and saw the blue hedgehog standing there. She would have told him to 'get lost,' but she couldn't find the voice and courage to, so she walked past him.

"I know you're upset," he curled his fist onto his side. She halted to a stop.

"And I know what you tried to do," Samus snapped, "you wanted to confuse me so you could win, you cheater," she lifted her chin as a sign that she would never stoop low to what he did. The animal became silent, and frowned.

"Just to let you know, I never cheat," he sighed, picking his words carefully.

"Yeah you do, and you just did it," Samus barked while shoving the locks of blonde hair over her shoulders. When the hedgehog was quiet, she resumed.

"You did it out of greed," she spat, believing he only kissed her to humiliate and take the win.

"No, I did it out of... Love," he flinched after saying that. Her eyes widened as she fell in denial.

"No you didn't," she stubbornly replied while turning her back on him.

"Listen, the truth is, I like messing with you, because I'm naturally like that around the girls I like, and I kissed you at that time because I... Well... It was the perfect opportunity, to," he scampered off to hide his red face that contrasted from his blue fur, and then turned his head to see the bounty hunter still in place after his confession.

"You can believe me if you want," he sighed and left her standing there. She was in pure awe over his confession, though she didn't want to think that was the truth since it was easier hating him, a little part of her believed him. At that moment, he seemed serious, more serious than she ever saw or heard from him besides the time he told Amy, a pink hedgehog to back off.

Maybe he wasn't so bad. She turned around to see him gone.

**A/N: I never knew I'd like this pairing in a billion years. Mario/Zelda and Sonic/Samus are the pairings I'm currently addicted to so far. -is in dire need of Mario/Zelda and Sonic/Samus fanfictions- The title had been influenced by Three Day's Grace's song "I Hate Everything About You," hence the song title as well. xD For crack pairing haters, don't shoot me! :O**

**And yes, there are hints of Red/Zelda. I don't really like them as a pair, but I felt like throwing in a random pairing into it.**


End file.
